Black Butler: Book of Shadows
by HellsVixen AKA Dark
Summary: When you murder your parents but wish you hadn't there's only one thing you can do to try to revive them, call up a demon. Selene Wolfric is a countess, she never expected when she killed her parents that she would regret it they had always negelcted her anyway. but she did. Hearing tales of a wish granting demon she calls upon him but, she never expected the demon to be a pervert!


Dark: Grell the disclaimer please?

Grell: and why should i? i see no reason as to why i should help you.

Dark: -Holds up a naked picture of Sebastian-

Grell: -blushes eyes lighting up in delight- how did you get this!?

Dark: i have my ways. -screen rotates to show Ceil tied up with Sebastian untying him-

Sebastian: hold still Master. -screen rotates back to Dark-

Dark: now do you want to do the disclaimer or should i burn this?

Grell: Okay Okay! i get it i'll do the disclaimer! -turns to the camera- Dark The Emo Queen does in no way shape or form own Black Butler all credit goes to the creator. she does however own Kaiser and Selene and whatever other oc's she will use in this fic. -turns back to Dark- i did it now can i have the picture!?

Dark: -smirks throwing him the picture-

Grell: -catches it and holds it to his chest-

Dark: on to the show!

Chapter 1. Her Butler, Capable.

A pale man with jet black hair and silvery eyes draws open the curtains of the lavishly decorated bedroom of his mistress, revealing that she was sprawled out on her bed. the sheets barely covering her young slender frame, leaving little to the imagination.

as he draws the curtains open the sunlight pours into the room

"young mistress… it is time for you to wake up" he walks over to her and easily pulls off the sheets, baring her body to the cold air.

"ngh…" she winces shivering slightly at the cool crisp morning air as she sits up silently, her luminescent green eyes half lidded from sleep, her crimson hair flowed down her back to sprawl out like tendrils of blood on the pristine white sheets, her lips were slightly parted as she sat on the edge of the bed, first rubbing her eye with her right hand then, looking at the man who had awoken her.

"morning already, Kaiser?"

he nods "yes my lady… it is time to start your day all over again…after breakfast you have a meeting with the queen's advisor, he shall be coming by later to ascertain the spanish plans. for breakfast we are having scones with kudzu jelly with green tea and ginseng imported straight from china, after Breakfast we will start your dance classes. you still have not yet perfected your third step in the waltz and we have a ways to go, then we will continue with your lessons as normal until four. where we shall have a small break for afternoon tea. any questions milady?"

"very well…" Selene said standing up off the edge of the bed revealing her slender frame and long legs. "what do i have to wear today?"

"we have a lovely silvery dress, made entirely of silk with crimson lining, to match your house colors my lady… now get ready for your corset, the usual red lace to fever your upper half while still squeezing all the life out of your frail little body…" he smiles warmly as he pulls on the corset, lacing it "ready my lady?"

"just get it over with, Kaiser." Selene said glaring at him. "do not forget who you serve."

he smiles and nods "i never do, mistress Wolfric…" he pulls the strings tight as the corset tightens around her body.

Selene stands taking the slight pinching of the corset before crying out as it got tighter

"Ah!"

Kaiser smirks, tying off the strings "there you go my dear… all laced up… now for your leggings and garter belt…"

Selene lets out the breath she had been holding in and lifts up her leg to allow him to put her leggings on.

he smirks and lightly licks up her pale, smooth legs as he slides one of the leggings on "mm… smooth as always my dearest mistress…"

Selene blushes before hitting Kaiser across his face.

"do not do such vulgar things to me!" she yelled her bright green eyes tuning to hardened steel.

he recoils from the hit before smiling and setting his black hair back into place as his silver eyes look at her "but mistress… i was only looking out for you… and making sure everything was in proper order… i was hoping it would please you… i apologize my lady…"

Selene glares at him. "if you were truly sorry i wouldn't see that smirk on your face."

he laughs softly "well my dear… you know i would never harm you… that would go against our… agreement… besides… i wanted to sample your skin… if you allow me i promise to be nothing more then gentle… that is all… that's why i have this smirk…"

"no." Selene said. "i would never do something so revolting and vulgar, especially with a demon like you."

he chuckles and bows "understood my lady… let us finish then…" he calms himself as his expression goes back to stone, putting on the other legging and the garter belt, clipping it the the lacey leggings as he lifts up her red undergarment "the usual, Madame?"

"yes." she said.

he nods and slips it up her legs,is breath misting over her bald pussy as he pulls the small undergarment up, snug and making sure it's in place

Selene blushes lightly.

"uh?" she mutters inaudible to the human ear.

he looks up at the girl, his head still between her legs "is everything alright mistress?" his face a stone mask

"ah!? y-yes…" she stutters looking away from the demon in human clothing. "everything is just fine."

he nods "if you are sure… " he pulls away slowly as he lifts up her dress "stand for me… and turn around"

Selene says nothing turning around as she stands.

he slips the dress on over her head, lifting up her hands and sliding on her red silk gloves "there… all ready for the day?"

Selene turns to him.

"my hair Kaiser." she said sitting at her vanity.

he nods "of course my lady…" he picks up her brush and brushes through her hair "do you need powder today milady?"

"no." she said waiting until he's finished.

he nods and sets the brush down, letting her hair fall around her shoulders.

Selene stands.

"ill take breakfast in my study." She statted walking off down the hall.

he nods and goes downstairs to the kitchen, getting everything ready as he brings up the food, knocking on the door to her study.

"Come in." she said looking over some files she had obtained on the spanish.

he walks in, gently setting the food on the desk "your breakfast is ready mistress… do i need to pull you away from work again or should i force feed you again my dear?"

Selene looks at Kaiser with an annoyed look in her eyes.

"I'll leave the paperwork for now." she said moving the papers aside. "I've learnt all i can on the spanish for now, did you bring the letter my informant sent me?"

"yes of course… i have it right here" he said pulling the envelop from his suit pocket. "here… " he hands it to her before pouring her a cup of tea. "would you like anything else m'lady?"

"no go about your business for today Kaiser," Selene said taking a sip from her cup before holding it just inches away from her lips looking over the now open letter. "make the preparations for our guest today."

he nods and bows low "very well m'lady, what colors should the banners be this time?"

"the usual." she answered continuing to eat with her dignified posture. "oh and Kaiser, make sure theres an escape plan just in case there's no telling what this man is like."

he nods a devious smile on his face as he shut the door to her study leaving her to look over the letter.

Dark: i hope you liked the first chapter of Black Butler: Book of Shadows, please-

Selene: I am so going to kill you Kaiser!

Kaiser: -eyes widen slightly- for what?

Selene: you know for what! -lunges at Kaiser-

Dark: -holds Selene away from Kaiser- please leave a review. -smiles straning against holding Selene- Damn what the hell!? do you lift weights!? -screen fades to black-


End file.
